I'll Divorce You!
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: "No seas estúpida, China. Necesitamos estar casados para que te divorcies". [Okikagu] [Oneshot]


**Advertencias:** Mangaverse/Animeverse. Sin spoilers.

* * *

 **I** **'LL DIVORCE YOU!**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

La primera vez que Kagura le pidió el divorcio a Okita llevaban cinco minutos de relación y la razón, como casi todas las demás, fue francamente estúpida.

—¡Si no voy a poder gastarme todo tu dinero quiero el divorcio! —dijo mientras rompía las cuerdas con las que Sougo la estaba atando fuertemente luego de que hubiera robado su cartera.

La segunda vez que se lo pidió lo estaba haciendo, literalmente, comer tierra y exigió el divorcio porque una Yato no podía salir con un hombre tan debilucho.

Cuando llegó la tercera vez, Kagura tenía dieciocho y llevaban año y medio de relación. Sougo le había disparado la bazuca directamente en la cara y ella había volado varios metros hacia atrás, destruyendo edificios a su paso; pero lo que más le molestaba a la chica era haber terminado con el cabello quemado y la piel achicharrada.

—Tú, maldito bastardo. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a una dama?

—¿Dónde está la dama aquí? Sólo veo una cerda asada.

—Jódate, cabrón, _uh-uhm_. ¡Quiero el divorcio y pensión alimenticia por maltrato físico!

Okita consideraba la cuarta vez que Kagura exigió el divorcio como especial. Ella ya tenía 19 años y él se encontraba en sus 23. Estaba enojada, siempre le pedía el divorcio cuando estaba enojada, cómo no, esta vez porque la había sacado del cabaret de Otae a rastras siendo que ella todavía quería beber más.

—¡Tú, _essst_ _úpido_ idoooota… _shhhhhh_! —Okita se la cargó al hombro como un costal de papas e hizo que se golpeara a propósito en la cabeza con la orilla de una mesa —. Suéltame.

—Ni hablar, China. Prometí regresarte en una pieza al Jefe.

—¡Yo _puedho regreshar_ con la Jefa!

Okita le dio una nalgada con la katana enfundada sólo para molestarla.

—Que no. La última vez el Jefe casi me corta las bolas porque llegaste a las 11:30 de la noche.

—¡Eres un _chichihuahua_ gallina!

—Esa raza no existe, cerda.

La tiró dentro del coche de policía y la esposó como a un delincuente a él por precaución y por joder.

—¡Tú… bastaaardo! _¡Eshijo_ el _divorzo_!

Él puso los ojos en blanco, un poco cansado de la broma por esa noche.

—No seas estúpida, China. Necesitamos estar casados para que te divorcies.

—Pues _cas_ _émonosh_. ¡Entonces podré divorciarme de _tui_!

—Como digas. Ponle fecha a la boda —dijo sin prestarle más atención a los desvaríos de borracha de Kagura.

No podía decirlo en serio.

Al día siguiente se encontró con Kagura y Sadaharu en las puertas de la Yorozuya con las maletas hechas y a un Gintoki queriéndole cortar algo más que las pelotas esta vez, aunque las pelotas era lo principal, por supuesto.

Se casaron cuatro semanas después en el local donde trabajaba Otae en una celebración llena de chicas de cabaret, okamas, piratas espaciales, rebeldes Joui, policías de blanco y negro y un Madao, entre otros. con mucho alcohol para los invitados y muchos regalos para los novios.

Las siguientes veces, la cinco y la seis, en las que Kagura pidió a Okita que se separaran legalmente fueron unas horas después de su boda, cuando llegaron a su nueva residencia. Kagura exigía que la cargara hasta el segundo piso como la tradición mandaba, al estilo princesa, y Sougo alegaba que se le romperían los brazos por intentar cargar a una mujer que comía una tonelada arroz con huevo cada mañana. Al subir volvió a querer divorciarse cuando él no quiso usar el tanga que le compró ni dejarse encadenar mientras ella le daba latigazos.

—¿Para qué me casé contigo si no es para torturarte, _uh_? Anulo este matrimonio.

Pero el matrimonio no fue anulado y se turnaron para encadenarse mutuamente durante su luna de miel sin latigazos de por medio. Aunque Sougo le dio unas cuantas veces con las cadenas y ella se consiguió misteriosamente un fuete.

Al llegar al número siete, estaban todavía en su primer mes de casados. Kagura se rascaba el estómago y no quería pararse a buscar el control remoto. Él no quiso hacerlo por ella y, tras arrojarle el tazón de palomitas contra la nuca con una perfecta puntería, exigió.

—¡Dame el divorcio, inútil, _uh-uhm_!

Durante los primeros tres años de su matrimonio, Kagura pidió el divorcio otras dieciocho veces, todas con un grado diferente en la escala de la estupidez que Okita le manejaba, pues iban desde molestarse porque olvidó traerle su sukonbu cuando fue a la tienda hasta por arrojarle una cucaracha muerta a la cara (que luego resultó que no estaba muerta y voló hacia el rostro de Okita, quien gritó tan fuerte y tan agudo que Kagura se rió de él hasta que él le dio la mitad de su quincena para que ya parara con las carcajadas).

Sougo pidió el divorcio por vez primera estando furibundo, luego de una discusión al segundo de Kagura volver a la casa y habiendo investigado debidamente el proceso legal que conllevaba.

Estaba preparado para llegar hasta el final.

—Te largas de aquí con tu chucho mugriento —le dijo nada más ella poner un pie adentro.

A Kagura le costó una semana completa con sus días y sus noches conseguir su perdón por haberse largado sin aviso con Kamui y el Harusame durante cinco meses y sin llamar siquiera durante todo ese tiempo.

Al final Okita cedió, pero ella no volvió a pedir el divorcio a modo de broma otra vez.

El matrimonio Okita firmó oficialmente su acta de divorcio tras seis años de matrimonio, nueve meses, veintisiete días y ninguna custodia qué disputar, dejando a Kagura Okita como Kagura a secas otra vez. Ella volvió con Sadaharu a la Yorozuya y él se instaló nuevamente en el Shinsengumi. La casa quedó vacía a nombre de Sougo y Kagura consiguió su pensión. A todo el mundo los tomó por sorpresa. Parecían tan hechos el uno para el otro. Nadie supo los motivos ni ellos se los dieron a nadie. Ambos parecían muy frescos y felices con su separación, incluso todavía salían juntos a aterrorizar personas y a dañar propiedad pública y privada como de costumbre.

Gintoki descubrió la razón tras su divorcio el catorce de abril, poco más de un mes de que se separara el dúo legalmente. Fue porque una invitación de boda llegó a sus manos tras revisar el correo matutino (y desechar esas facturas que no pagaría y esos avisos de pago que no pretendía liquidar). El día del enlace estaba pactado para una fecha que se le hacía terriblemente familiar, pero a la que no le prestó la atención debida porque estaba más ocupado procesando los nombres de los novios impresos en letras doradas en la tarjeta.

 _"Sougo Okita y Kagura del clan Yato"._

—Dime, Kagura. ¿Te has conseguido una máquina del tiempo? —le preguntó cuando se la encontró en la cocina comiendo arroz con huevo unos minutos después.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No tengo dinero para comprar esas cosas, _ajá_.

—Es que me ha llegado una invitación de tu boda con Souichiro y creo que debe ser un error. Esto sucedió hace años.

—No es un error, Gin- _chan_. Ese Sádico y yo vamos a volver a casarnos.

Gintoki se rascó la nuca sin entender nada.

—Pero se divorciaron.

—Por eso vamos a casarnos otra vez, no seas tonto, ¡duh! —Kagura se encogió de hombros y engulló de una todo el arroz que quedaba en la arrocera. Gintoki se quedó sin desayuno, pero no le urgió.

—¿Y por qué se divorciaron?

—Es que nos quedamos sin electrodomésticos, _hu-uhm_. Tampoco tenemos vajilla, la mitad de los muebles están rotos y se me acabaron los camisones. Ese salvaje me los rompió todos —el samurai no quiso saber cómo es que rompieron los camisones y, ya que estaban en eso, tampoco sobre lo demás. Podría ser por sus constantes peleas, pero el tono de la chica hizo que le diera miedo preguntar—. Con el sueldo miserable que me pagas no nos alcanza para comprar ni una mierda y el sueldo de los robaimpuestos tampoco es tan espectacular como lo creíamos antes.

—¿Y se van a casar para que les den regalos de boda otra vez?

—Incluso elegimos el día de nuestro aniversario, _aj_ _á_ —confirmó. El hombre entendió por qué la fecha se le había hecho tan familiar—. No tengo ganas de aprenderme una nueva.

Gintoki hizo un gesto de entendido y en seguida la golpeó con su espada de madera por el resto del día y hasta que se celebró el nuevo enlace.

Crió a un monstruo.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Sonaba m** **ás gracioso en mi cabeza, Miss Elizabeth S. (Bennet, lol), pero, en fin, aquí está tu Okikagu prometido.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que la fuerza de las papas fritas ilumine su camino!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


End file.
